


Immortal?

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Sophie lets it slip that she is immortal in a conversation with the team.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Immortal?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a crossover but it went a different direction. Maybe I will write the crossover version eventually.

“Hold up a minute. You’re immortal?” Hardison squawked.

The rest of the team looked at her with various levels of shock and confusion. Parker seemed to be the opposite end of the spectrum being the least perturbed.

“So far,” Sophie said. “There’s no telling if it is forever or not.”

“How could you not know?” he asked no more calmly than before.

Sophie could see Parker nodding behind the others, but she focused on Hardison who looked a couple seconds from a complete break. Then she would need to deal with Nate who was not far behind. Eliot was almost as unperturbed as Parker.

“We never figured out why I stopped aging, so there is no way to know how long it will last,” Sophie said gently.

Hardison paused at that.

“How long has it been?” Nate asked.

“I was my natural age during the regency period,” Sophie answered. She didn’t feel the need to hide this from them. If she was going to share this part of her she was going to share the whole thing.

“Really?” Nate said suspiciously.

“Yes, Nate,” Sophie said. “I’m not going to lie now that I’ve started this.”

Eliot sat down on one of the chairs and put on the posture he used when trying to be non-threatening.

“You said ‘we’,” he said. “Who is that?”

“Myself and the man who raised me. His name is Jenkins,” she said.

“Is he still alive? Is he also immortal,” Parker asked from her perch on the table.

“Yes, to both of those,” Sophie said. “I know how and why for him but it is not my story to tall so I will not share it.”

“Alright,” Nate said slowly.

He opened his mouth to continue but Parker spoke before he could.

“Can we meet him?” she asked excitedly.

“Maybe,” Sophie replied. “He is pretty busy with the new librarians he is helping to train. But it might be easier since he lives not too far from here.”

“Really?” Eliot asked.

“Yes.”

“I hope he’s less of grumpy immortal than Archie,” Parker said.

“Not really but he is kinder about it,” Sophie said. She had suspected Archie might have been immortal the first time she had met him, so she wasn’t fazed by the admission.

Eliot looked done with the whole conversation. Nate looked like there was something he didn’t want to say but he had to.

“Parker are you immortal too?”

“Yep!” she said. “Kids made great spies after the great war. And I touched something I shouldn’t have."

Hardison sputtered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sophie was raised by Jenkins from the Librarians.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
